


Wet

by dracodesmadre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, F/M, Mating, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Pining Draco Malfoy, Smut, Werewolf Draco Malfoy, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracodesmadre/pseuds/dracodesmadre
Summary: He could smell her arousal across the room.Draco felt his incisors elongating as the scent of her wet pussy called to him. He ran his tongue across his teeth, trying to calm himself down. His hands clenched the tablecloth as he shifted in his seat.This was no place to let dirty thoughts consume him. Hermione organized this fundraiser for werewolf rights and invited him to speak about his experiences. And as an auror, Draco worked hard to make amends for his past actions. But now he had a problem that was quickly taking over his life.His wolf wanted her. It wanted him to snatch her up and nest in his bed. It wanted him to bury his cock in her until he knotted. It wanted its mate.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 198





	Wet

He could smell her arousal across the room. 

Draco felt his incisors elongating as the scent of her wet pussy called to him. He ran his tongue across his teeth, trying to calm himself down. His hands clenched the tablecloth as he shifted in his seat. 

This was no place to let dirty thoughts consume him. Hermione organized this fundraiser for werewolf rights and invited him to speak about his experiences. And as an auror, Draco worked hard to make amends for his past actions. But now he had a problem that was quickly taking over his life. 

His wolf wanted her. It wanted him to snatch her up and nest in his bed. It wanted him to bury his cock in her until he knotted. It wanted _its mate_. 

Maybe she knew. Draco basically followed her around like a puppy. He couldn’t help it-- Hermione unconsciously called to him whenever she needed help. 

If she was thirsty, he brought her tea. If she needed extra funding for a program, he whipped his checkbook out. If she needed a sounding board for her ideas, he sat in her office’s uncomfortable guest chair for hours and listened to every single thought she had. 

And now, she was wet. Hermione never smelled this strong before. Sometimes, she had the faint scent of arousal trailing her as she walked past his office, but this was overpowering. 

He couldn’t help tracking her every movement. Draco held back a growl when he saw auror Mclaggen brush his hand across her back. But he didn’t have any claim on her… yet. 

Holding back from claiming her was getting too difficult. All the self-loathing in the world was no longer enough to keep his cock from straining toward her. He decided to tell her tonight. Being his mate wouldn’t be so bad; she’d have unlimited funds for all her projects and access to the coveted Malfoy library. She seemed to like him enough, and he hoped it could at least turn to platonic love. He hoped for passion and true, romantic love but knew that was a lot to ask of her. 

Draco’s heart and cock ached for her. He’d cherish whatever parts of her that she allowed him access to. 

She finally looked back at him and caught his eye. Her red pouty lips lifted into a sweet smile that he enthusiastically returned. Finally, she began walking towards him. Draco quickly stood up, ready to do whatever she asked. 

Her breasts lightly bounced in her dress, a very un-Hermione ensemble: tight and emerald green. Draco didn’t know where to look- her mesmerizing eyes or her wide hips? Her ample chest or her very biteable neck? 

“Draco, can you come up with me to my office?” Hermione asked as she walked up to him. “I left my purse in there, and I hate walking through the ministry at night.” 

He nodded his head. “Of course,” he winked. “Anything for you.” 

She grinned. “Oh, you’re such a good boy,” she said and grasped his hand in hers. 

_Good boy?_ He thought. Draco didn’t know if he should be turned on or insulted. But when he took a deep breath and smelled her wet pussy again, he decided to be turned on. 

They left the ballroom and walked down the hall. Her heels clicked against the floor, an oddly erotic sound. He felt the heat from her hand and held himself back from pulling her against his chest. 

“I think tonight is a success,” Hermione said. She looked up at him with a soft smile. 

“Everything you do is a success,” he responded. Hermione rolled her eyes and snorted. 

“I think you’re my number one fan, love,” she said with a smirk. 

_LOVE?_ Draco thought. They stopped in front of the elevator, and she let go of his hand to press the button. He had no idea how to respond and took a deep breath. 

He wasn’t prepared for her arousal to hit him like a wave. His cock stiffened even more, and he was so turned on he couldn’t even be ashamed. 

But now, his wolf was desperate. 

The elevator opened, and once again, she grabbed his hand. She began talking about an investor, but he couldn’t pay attention. His heavily lidded eyes stared at her, and he nodded at what he thought were appropriate times. He began to sway towards her. 

“Draco, did you hear what I asked?” She said. Her eyes widened. “Wait, are you drunk?”

“No, I’m,” he murmured. “I’m just, I’m just-”

A look of realization flitted across her face. “Oh,” Hermione squeaked. “Are you… are you aroused?” 

His eyes widened and cheeks heated in embarrassment. 

“Because- Because- I think I can help you with that,” she stammered. “I wanted to admit this with a little more finesse in my office, but I suppose now is as good a time as ever.” 

Her office was on the top floor, and they still had a few floors to go. 

“I quite like you, Draco,” she said. Hermione blushed prettily, but her eyes were glued to the floor. “You’ve helped me a lot these past few years, and I’ve noticed how much you’ve changed since Hogwarts.

I’ve thought about this. About you. Done quite a bit of research… I know you haven’t mated with anyone. I’ve never asked you why. But I think I’d like to explore, perhaps, if you are open to… taking me as your mate?”

Draco couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He stared at her while she gazed at the floor. Both their hearts raced. He could hear his blood pumping all over his body. 

Before he could respond, a loud _ding_ went off above their heads, and the elevator doors opened. Neither of them moved. 

“Yes,” he croaked. “It’s not even a question. I want you. I’ve wanted you for years, Hermione.” 

She finally lifted her eyes and met his own. “Really?” she said. Her lips broke into a big grin. “Well, then we better get out of the lift before it closes.” 

“Right,” Draco said. She pulled his arm and marched them out of the elevator. 

“I have a floo in my office that we can take to my place,” she said. “I’d like to do this on a bed.” 

“A bed? Wait, you want to mate _now_?!” Draco yelled. She kept walking and nodded her head. 

“Hermione, you need to be sure about this,” he said. When they reached the front of her door, he stopped walking and pulled her into his arms. Finally, finally he could hold her. His thumb gently caressed her chin as he looked into her warm brown eyes.

She looked so sure. So certain. “Don’t question my research skills,” she said indignantly. “I know exactly what I’m getting into.” 

Draco chuckled. “Alright, sweet girl,” he murmured. He leaned down and nuzzled his nose against hers. “If you’re sure.” 

Her eyes glazed over, and another wave of her heady arousal hit him. “Hmm, I’m your sweet girl?” she asked. “What happens when I’m not so sweet?” 

At that moment, he wanted to devour her. He glanced around to make sure no one was around before flipping her and pressing her against her office door. Draco rubbed his cock against her arse and wrapped her hair in his fist. 

“Want me to show you what happens when you’re a bad girl?” He whispered against her neck and ground against her again. She let out a soft moan. “Come to my place instead. I guarantee I have a bigger bed, and we’ll need it.” 

She glanced behind her. “You are rather tall,” she said. 

“And you’re rather little,” he replied with a smirk. 

Hermione laughed. “Alright, let’s get into my office and floo to yours.” 

  
  



End file.
